1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cases for cellular telephones and more particularly pertains to a new cellular telephone motorcycle mounting apparatus for mounting a cellular telephone to a motorcycle gas tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cases for cellular telephones is known in the prior art. More specifically, cases for cellular telephones heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cases for cellular telephones include U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,654; U.S. Patent Des. 317,452; and U.S. Patent 352,031. Means for mounting sound systems and the like to motorcycles are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,658; U.S. Pat. No. 4,303,184; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,001,779.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new cellular telephone motorcycle mounting apparatus. The inventive device includes a front portion, a back portion, a pair of lateral portion, a top portion and a bottom portion forming a rectangular enclosure, the rectangular enclosure being designed for receiving a cellular phone, the bottom portion having a transverse slit separating a bottom portion top section and a bottom portion bottom section, and the lateral portions having opposing slits extending along a length thereof, the opposing slits being aligned and joined with the transverse slit, the opposing slits and transverse slit defining an opening in the rectangular enclosure, a pair of opposing handle portions, each handle portion being disposed along a back portion longitudinal edge, an aperture formed in the top portion, the aperture being designed for receiving a cellular phone antenna, a plurality of magnets fixedly attached to a back portion outside surface for attachment to a motorcycle gas tank and a means for releasably closing the opening in the rectangular enclosure.
In these respects, the cellular telephone motorcycle mounting apparatus according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting a cellular telephone to a motorcycle gas tank.